Me enamoré de Tí
by LucyWiliams
Summary: No importaba nada, no importaba quien fuera, no importaba lo que tendría que hacer porque después de todo siempre lo amaría a Él. Inukag. Leve Inukyo y Suikotsu x Kikyo


**Hola a todos los que dieron click a esta historia soy nueva escribiendo para el Fandom de Inuyasha. Llevo bastante tiempo como lectora pero hasta ahora he decidido publicar una historia que ha estado rondando por mi mente.**

 **Primero esta es la primera historia que escribo en no mas de tres horas siendo un One Shot ya que para escribir uno me lleva mas de un día así que es algo que celebrar y mas aun de una que es mi NOTP.**

 **Bueno esta historia nació por que como ya he dicho llevo como lectora bastante tiempo y a falta de que no hay suficientes InuKyo en español o ingles he leído fics donde los protagonistas son Kagome e Inuyasha estas historias las leo por que realmente me llama la atención el resumen pero no siempre es lo que espero, en muchos de estos fics siempre me encuentro con la decepcionante sorpresa (no tan sorpresa) donde Inuyasha trata mal a Kagome, la chica que lo ama profundamente y haría cualquier cosa por el, la engaña y la hace sufrir con nada menos que Kikyo, destrozando sus sentimientos y dejando el pobre corazón de Kagome hecho pedazos, Inuyasha siendo un desgraciado y Kikyo la maldita perra. Bueno el hecho es que se que como lectora corro el riesgo de no encontrar lo que siempre busco pero y no tengo el suficiente derecho de quejarme pero despues de leer varias historias donde te llama la atencion y encontrar que a tu personaje favorito le hechan mierda y la tratan de perra es bastante frustrante, pero lo es mas que también lo hagan con el protagonista, que hagan de Inuyasha un desgraciado y maldito para engrandecer a Kagome. Así que en esta ocasiona intercambie los roles, con intercambiar no me refiero a que sea Kikyo la santa sino los roles de Inuyasha y Kagome, quería hacer esto desde hace tiempo pero apenas se me dio la oportunidad. Si eres Inukag puede que esto no te guste pero si aun quieres leerlo eres libre de hacerlo, con esta historia lo unico que quiero resaltar es que tambien Kagome puede ser realmente cruel no siempre tiene que ser Inuyasha el de la equivocacion.**

 **Si Alguien conoce mas historias donde se inviertan los roles son libres si quieren de recomendarmelas. Ahora si despues de mi sermon los dejo con la Lectura.**

 **Inuyasha pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi. La historia me pertenece a mi.**

* * *

Las estocadas llegaban a lo profundo de su interior, el sentir aquel calor invadir su parte baja la hacía enloquecer, el sudor corriendo por su espalda, los movimientos bruscos que se hacían cada vez más profundos, los gemidos que no podía contener, las manos rodeando sus piernas y trasero para mantenerla quieta, los besos en su cuello el vestido alzado hasta su cintura para permitir la intrusión de aquella persona entre sus piernas, el cabello negro pegado a su rostro por el sudor, la boca abierta por la falta de aire, un poco de saliva escurriendo por la comisura de su boca por el placer que sentía, arañar la espalda de aquel fornido hombre mientras lamia uno de sus senos como un animal en celo, y gritar y jadear al sentir su orgasmo y el de la otra persona, era algo de lo que Kagome solía disfrutar. Una vez terminado el fogoso encuentro se alejaba del afortunado hombre que le brindaba tan apasionado momento para ir cada quien por su lado, y en esta ocasión no era la excepción, una vez que se hubo recuperado del orgasmo se retiró de aquel hombre de cabello negro y mirada rojiza también conocido como Onigumo para regresar a la elegante fiesta que se estaba dando en celebración del cumpleaños del exitoso empresario Inu no Taisho.

—Creo debo decir, que encuentros como este no me molestan en lo absoluto Kagome. –mencionaba Onigumo mientras se acomodaba la camisa y los pantalones dentro de ese reducido cubículo. –deberíamos convertirlo en algo cotidiano, después de todo hay cubículos en las empresas Taisho donde podemos disfrutar de esto. –una risita salida de los labios de Kagome fue la respuesta que recibió aquel hombre.

—No te hagas ilusiones Onigumo, no acostumbro a frecuentar a más de un hombre a la vez, más aun si es hermano de alguien a quien frecuento. –el hombre no dijo nada mientras observaba a la mujer frente a el acomodarse la ropa interior y el vestido. –por cierto dile a Naraku que lo estaré esperando. –Onigumo le sonrió no es como si le importara que lo usara para saciar una necesidad sexual, al final él también había disfrutado de aquel rápido encuentro.

—Con mucho gusto. –dijo sonriendo y salió del pequeño espacio Kagome escucho que saludaba a alguien, que descarado de su parte el saludar a las señoritas que ocupaban el baño, esperó unos segundos para poder salir sin ser descubierta por la otra ocupante del sanitario de damas. Una vez que escuchó como se cerraba uno de los cubículos del elegante baño salió del que ocupaba solo para encontrarse con una mirada almendrada. La elegante mujer frente a ella tenía los brazos cruzados, su mirada no se apartaba de la café de Kagome, mirándola intensamente, el largo cabello negro suelto y sujetado de un lado con un elegante pasador, una mujer hermosa es la que retaba a la igualmente Kagome.

—Creo que deberías tener cuidado, digo no se puede hablar mal de la respetable señora Taisho, ¿verdad? –Kagome fulminó con la mirada a aquella detestable mujer. –tu esposo ha estado preguntando por ti los últimos veinte minutos.

—Y supongo que has aprovechado esta oportunidad para seducirlo y estar resbalosa con él, ¿verdad Kikyo? –soltó con veneno hacia su contrincaria, Kikyo solo sonrió y se giró hacia el lavamanos donde comenzó a lavar sus blancas y cuidadas manos.

—No querida, aun cuando no lo creas no todas tenemos los mismos pasatiempos como tú. –Kagome observaba a Kikyo quien no se molestó en girarse para responderle, cada palabra que salía de los labios pintados de rojo le calaba en todo el cuerpo.

— ¿De verdad? Si no mal recuerdo tú eras la de la mala reputación, la que se había acostado con todos los de su oficina y engañar a su futuro esposo. –Kagome sonrió victoriosa al notar el cambio en las facciones de Kikyo, al fin había logrado que aquella perdiera la tan calmada y serena personalidad tan fría que siempre portaba. Sin embargo Kikyo volvió a portar su característico semblante y la miró fijamente.

—No recuerdas mal, pero ambas sabemos que solo fue por cierto rumor que alguien dejó escapar "accidentalmente", aun cuando deteste admitirlo al final cierta persona obtuvo lo que quería con aquel escandaloso cuento.

—Oh querida, lamento mucho que tu futuro matrimonio con Inuyasha se haya visto interrumpido por culpa de aquel "cuento", supongo que después de todo no te amaba lo suficiente como para creerte. –ahora Kagome era la que atacaba y tenía la ventaja, por fin después de años de estar por detrás de aquella mujer lograba incomodarla y tenerla por debajo de ella, así lo creía y así era. –igual que tú, que tampoco le tuviste la confianza suficiente para darle otra oportunidad. Es una lástima tan linda pareja que hacían. ¿Dime no sientes nada cuando ves que a la mujer que presenta como su esposa, a la que ama profundamente sea a mí en lugar tuyo? Debe ser realmente doloroso el ver al hombre de tu vida tomado del brazo de alguien más. Alguien a quien ama aún más de lo que alguna vez te amó a ti. Contéstame Linda

—Tienes razón, fue culpa de Inuyasha y mía el no confiar o amarnos lo suficiente como para que nuestra relación sobrepasara todos los obstáculos que se nos presentó, sin embargo no me puedo quejar de todo, gracias a tu ayuda comprendí que tal vez Inuyasha no era el hombre destinado para mí, y no puedo sentir otra cosa más que pena, por Inuyasha claro, aun cuando no funcionara lo nuestro sigue siendo alguien querido para mí y saber y ver que terminara con alguien que lo engaña cada vez que puede ya sea con sus colegas o sus rivales me lastima, Inuyasha es una buena persona y no merece a alguien como tú, Kagome. O como yo, que no supo perdonar y confiar en él. –Kikyo se dio la vuelta dándole la espalda a la chica de ondulado cabello. –ahora si me disculpas me tengo que ir, Suikotsu me espera, no quiero preocupar a mi esposo. Y Kagome, creo deberías replantearte el "me ama aún más" de Inuyasha, si fuera así no tendrías motivos para engañarlo en los baños de las empresas y las fiestas. –con eso ultimo la hermosa pelinegra cerró la puerta del baño dejando en soledad a la azabache. Odiaba a esa mujer. _–¿Kikyo, nos has visto a Kagome? –_ la de ojos chocolate se congeló al escuchar la voz de Inuyasha, por un momento creyó que esa mujer le diría todo desmintiéndola sin embargo la respuesta fue totalmente diferente. –Lo siento Inuyasha no la he visto en un largo rato. –claro, esa mujer aun amaba de cierta manera al peliplata y sabía que no haría nada que pudiera destrozarlo. Su coraje creció aún más.

Esa noche la azabache no pudo dormir, se encontraba despierta mirando dormir profundamente al ojiambar, estaba tan pacifico durmiendo profundamente, horas antes habían hecho el amor, no era la relación vulgar que tenía con hombres como Naraku u Onigumo, esta había sido una unión dulce donde lo que relucía eran los sentimientos de ambos, Inuyasha la trataba con delicadeza y ternura muy diferente a como lo hacía Naraku rápido y fuerte, o Bankotsu salvajemente con el sobre su espalda y su rostro entre su cuello mientras ella hacia contacto directo con la cama y se dedicaba a disfrutar del intenso y apasionado momento que ambos hombres le brindaban. Inuyasha le susurraba palabras dulces y decía que la amaba, que estaba feliz de tenerla en su vida. Y Kagome recordó las palabras de su rival, Inuyasha no se merecía esto, se supone que ella lo amaba no tenía motivos para serle infiel, para traicionarlo a la mínima oportunidad, ella lo amaba, de verdad lo hacía, lo había amado desde la primera vez que vio más allá del chico testarudo y rebelde, desde la primera vez que pudo apreciar aquella bondad del muchacho, lo había amado tanto que fue capaz de interferir en la relación que tenía con Kikyo, con aquella mujer sin sentimientos y fría, eso es lo que representaba aquella mujer de tez pálida, que siempre había sido mejor en lo que fuera para que la mirara y se diera cuenta del inmenso y profundo amor que tenía por él. Si tanto lo amaba ¿por qué lo engañaba? ¿Por qué se enredaba en los brazos de alguien más? Y entonces esas palabras hicieron eco en su cabeza como un balde de agua fría. El nombre de esa mujer pronunciado entre sueños por los labios del hombre que amaba, el maldito nombre de Kikyo, fue una noche hace ya más de dos años que Inuyasha lo había pronunciado y fue solo por esa noche que lo escucho murmurar su nombre, con esa noche fue más que suficiente para que todos los eventos con diferentes hombres se desencadenara hasta este momento, solo por esa única noche. Que estúpido, sus celos la habían cegado, pero eso no importaba, después de todo a quien amaba era a Inuyasha, nadie cambiaria eso, y nadie le quitaría esa felicidad que había logrado con él, nadie o eso creía ella.

—Dime porque maldita sea. –la delicada chica se estremeció al oír al furioso hombre gritarle. –por qué me engañaste Kagome.

—Y-yo n-no lo sé Inuyasha. –Kagome se estremeció y unas lágrimas empezaron a correr por su rostro. Inuyasha se llevó las manos a la cara tratando de calmarse pero le era imposible, el enterarse de que la mujer con la que vivía y amaba le engañaba con más de uno le hacía hervir la sangre, realmente la noticia lo había lastimado.

—Dime ¿te di motivos para engañarme? ¿A caso te fui infiel? Contéstame, yo nunca he hecho algo que te hiriera Kagome. –el temor y la culpa que sentía Kagome fue reemplazado rápidamente por enojo y furia, ¿no había hecho nada? Qué derecho tenía el de reclamarle.

— ¿No has hecho nada? Dices que no hiciste nada que me lastimara, el pensar en esa mujer mientras duermes y susurrar su nombre o la forma en que la mirabas aun después de su boda dices que no es motivo para herirme ¿lo dices en serio? –la morena empezó a alzar de igual manera la voz, reclamando ahora ella, Inuyasha no había dicho palabra alguna al escuchar su reclamo. –yo te amo Inuyasha, siempre lo he hecho y lo único que hacías era pensar en ella, cuando todo terminó entre ustedes no dejabas de pensar en ella. –ambos guardaron silencio, por unos momentos ninguno de los dos dijo nada hasta que el silencio fue roto por el de ojos ámbar.

—Dices que me amas, sin embargo lo único que hiciste fue herirme. –comenzó con la voz baja, Kagome lo miró con los ojos rojos por el llanto. –tú fuiste quien inicio los rumores sobre Kikyo para hacer que nos alejáramos, tú fuiste quien me dijo que ella no era más que una cualquiera, fuiste la que me dijiste que después de un tiempo Kikyo había entablado una relación con Suikotsu, fuiste tú quien se metió en mi cama en una noche de ebriedad para mandarle esas imágenes a ella, para meter la duda entre nosotros y aun cuando tu hiciste esas cosas no podía culparte del todo a ti, porque si en verdad nos amábamos como decíamos eso no nos hubiera importado y hubiéramos superado las trampas que se nos presentaron en nuestra relación, sin embargo no fue así, y nuestra relación finalmente se arruino como querías. –Kagome quedo muda al escuchar la verdad, esa verdad que ella no quería reconocer.

—Como te enteraste de eso. –preguntó con dificultad.

—Jackotsu, Miroku lo sabía pero no lo había mencionado por temor a como fuera a reaccionar, tal parece que Jackotsu no quería que su hermano se viera envuelto en una pelea que fuera a perder si yo llegaba a descubrir la verdad y me dejaba envolver por tus palabras para que quedaras libre de eso. –Dejó escapar una risa irónica –tal parecer que el de verdad ama a su hermano. Él me dijo el cómo moviste los hilos para que finalmente yo terminara mi relación con Kikyo, yo sé que debió ser duro para ti el presenciar aun como yo seguía amando a Kikyo porque ella fue a la primera mujer que amé y amare, sin embargo me dije es hora de avanzar, ya no puedo quedarme atrás en un pasado que no se puede solucionar, y decidí conocerte mejor, decidí que te daría una oportunidad y no me equivoque, de verdad me enamore de ti Kagome, de tu forma de ser, de tus caprichos y tus alegrías, me enamore de ti Kagome. –la chica no podía contener el dolor y las lágrimas ahora parecían ríos surcando su rostro. –te perdone el haberme alejado de la mujer que amaba y sin embargo tú me destrozas por el hecho de no poder evitar pensar en ella cuando mi corazón aun no cicatrizaba y me engañaste por una sola noche de error que tuve al susurrar su nombre en sueños. Dime qué clase de amor es ese.

Sin más que decir Inuyasha tomó una maleta y comenzó a meter su ropa y pertenencias, Kagome entre lágrimas trataba de disuadirlo, diciéndole que no cometería el mismo error, que no la dejara pero Inuyasha estaba tan lastimado que hacia un esfuerzo sobre humano para no estallar en cólera y lastimar a la mujer que una vez había amado o amaba, no podía pensar con claridad. Una vez terminado bajó las escaleras con una Kagome llorosa detrás de él.

—Por favor Inuyasha, perdóname, sé que no es justo lo que te hice pero podemos solucionar esto, podemos superarlo hare cualquier cosa para ganarme tu confianza nuevamente por favor. –las palabras salían amortiguadas por el llanto y el rostro pegado a la fuerte espalda de su amado, Inuyasha esperó unos segundos y quitó los brazos de Kagome de su cintura que le impedían seguir avanzando.

—Entonces piensa en lo que has hecho, rompiste mi corazón, y yo no quiero lastimarte de ninguna forma así que ya no me busques, tratare de continuar adelante ya una vez lo he hecho. Cuídate Kagome. –finalmente cruzó la puerta una por la que nunca más regresaría, la atractiva azabache cayó al suelo llorando y dejando salir el dolor que sentía, lo sabía había arruinado la oportunidad de ser feliz junto al hombre de sus sueños, había tirado todo por la borda y ya no había marcha atrás, el llanto descontrolado y el inicio de la lluvia fue lo último que Inuyasha escuchó al dejar esa casa.

* * *

 **Notas Finales: sin han llegado hasta aquí se darán cuenta de que no decidí dejar esto como un InuKyo aun siendo fanática de este emparejamiento, la razón se me hizo bastante cliché que al final Inuyasha regresara con su antiguo amor, o el que Kikyo estaría todavía esperando al hombre que una vez amó.**

 **¿Por que decidí dejarla con Suikotsu? Por que ademas de Inuyasha no hay nadie mas a aparte de Suikotsu con quien emparejaría a mi campanilla, no Sesshomarou, no Naraku, no Bankotsu. Solo con Suikotsu puedo emparejar a Kikyo aun cuando he visto bastantes fanart de Sesshkyo que realmente son hermosos no la puedo emparejar con el amo bonito por que para mi es SesshoKagu, así es y así sera.**

 **Y como he dicho al principio lo que quería demostrar en esta historia es el como Kagome pierde al hombre que la amaba por causa de unos celos irracionales. Por que de todos los personajes la única que se me hace bastante irracional en este tema es Kagome, al ser una chica tan abierta y que expresa sus emociones no puede el evitar los celos, donde muchas ocasiones no los hay por Inuyasha.**

 **PD: hasta ahora me vengo acordando de Koga, se me olvido que el es un pretendiente de kagome, perdon por ese detalle.**

 **Espero hayan disfrutado de la lectura. Nos vemos ;)**

 **¿Reviews?**


End file.
